drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
Crazy Barks
|species= Raposa |age=Adult |gender=Male |role= Villager Comic Relief |games= |home = Raposa Village |boxcolor=#39a521 }} Crazy Barks is a character who appears in the Drawn to Life series. Crazy Barks has a very strange mind. Despite this, he wishes to help those around him and will at times come in good use for helping them fight back against Wilfre. Appearance Crazy Barks has orange fur and a white beard and moustache. He wears green trunks which he might have found in Surf Beach. A green leaf covers his head which he uses as a hat. His eyes are shown to be wide and crazy. Story ''Drawn to Life'' In the original game, Crazy Barks left the village with his crew of Raposa children and went to Surf Beach to find a new home. They were captured and imprisoned in Shadow Cages. Later, The Hero rescues them and returns them to the village where Crazy Barks will constantly guard his rock and chase villagers who come near it. ''Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) In the Wii game, Crazy Barks is shown to act like a natural dog who is owned by Heather. He often comes in handy due to his talented sense of smell which he uses to discover locations the Raposa need to go to. At first, he smelled that trouble was coming to the Book of Life and attempted to hide it until it was stolen from him and taken to Jangala. Later, he smelled strange happenings in the Shadow Factory which The Hero went to and discovered that it was still working, adding Wilfre as a suspect to who stole the village creations. ''Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter In the beginning of Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, Crazy Barks is one of the Raposa that is not sucked into one of Wilfre's portals. He shows everyone that it is safe to enter the Turtle Rock by going aboard it and saying: "crazybarksisonturtlerock!" When spoken to, he says: "crazybarksisguardingturtlerock!" similar to how in the original game he would say "crazybarksisguardinghisrock." He acts as the sail for the giant turtle village using a blanket found after Baki Basement is cleared. After Heather and Mari are captured by Wilfre, they give Jowee advice in a dream by repeating "skraby zarc" which is actually "crazy barks" backwards. After Sock is revealed to be Wilfre, all that is left from his departure is Sock's hat. Crazy Barks saw an opportunity for a sail in this item, and so used it as a sail for the Turtle Rock. However, the hat blew towards a different direction then the wind and is actually pointing in the direction of Wilfre's Wastland. Jowee tells him to "Be the best sail you can!" to which he responds, "crazybarkswillbedestinysail" This eventually leads them to Wilfre's Wasteland. Trivia * When he is saved in Surf Beach, he exclaims "CRAZYBARKSBROKEOUTOFHISCAGE!" * His name may be a reference to "Crazy Addie" from the 1960 novel To Kill a Mockingbird who drowned himself in a creek named "Barker's Eddy". * He has a counterpart in Lavasteam named Crazy Diggz. * Crazy Barks thinking he is a dog may be a reference to how the Raposa were originally going to be based around dogs and named Droogles, which is shown in the book "The Art of 5th Cell". * He is one of the few Raposa to not have his idle sprite replaced in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. ** He shares this trait with Cookie, NavyJ and Farmer Brown. * Shortly after being rescued he will say, "Bark Bark". ** This quote is his only quote which uses a space. Quotes |-|Drawn to Life= |width = auto }} |-|Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter= |width = auto }} Media |-|Screenshots= CrazyBlanket.png|Crazy Barks finds a blanket. SailTogether.png|Crazy Barks working with Pirate Beard while a Hero watches. JoweeCantFindMari.png|Crazy Barks acting as the sail for Turtle Rock while Jowee talks to Pirate Beard. |-|Wii Game= CrazyBarksWii.png|Crazy Barks's Wii appearance. CrazyBarksWii2.png ---- Category:Characters Category:Raposa Category:Drawn to Life Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Characters in Drawn to Life Category:Characters in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) Category:Raposa Village Category:Turtle Rock